Talk:Technocratic Combine/@comment-3106212-20101103080709
Partially because more fanfaction discussion could help polish ideas, partially because I like feedback myself, and partially because I just feel like it I might start reviewing units in fanfactions with my opinion on them- if you don't mind. I guess I'll start with your Infantry: Lab Rat- I like it, an ambushing scout. However, I hope you realize that it will get eaten by War Bears, Guard Dogs, and Attack Dogs unless it ambushes them- making it harder for the Combine to scout with them against competition. On the flipside, it might be more useful against Infantry attacks than normal scouts- but unless it is very cheap it will have trouble competing with the War Bear. I think that they should be detectable somehow, but I can agree with them being harder to detect- perhaps the enemy should have to invest in groups of detectors to find them? Personnel- Not bad, basically sounds like an Imperial Warrior with how they charge. I guess one difference is that they don't necessarily die when de-garrisoning, but probably kill Infantry slower, but could hit buildings more effectively. Black Guard- It seems almost too powerful as both anti-armor Infantry and deploy-able defense. Perhaps they are considerably weaker than normal when un-deployed but stronger when deployed? Perhaps they cost more? I'm not sure what would balance them, but I feel like they need more of a downside. Field Technician- Interesting, albeit this will make transports very important for the Combine. Wouldn't scattered bases only work with a highly mobile army? I may have more on this when I look at other parts of the Combine army. My R.U.N. faction can make hidden unit producing buildings/ large capacity bolt-holes and has strong force deployment which helps it hold the extra ground- I'm not sure what the Combine has to help scattered bases become viable. Death Raptor- So a Rocket Angel with less anti-vehicle damage that can basically instant kill a vehicle/ ship? That sounds pretty overpowered to me- perhaps more information would help. Genetik- By cleave do you mean melee? These sound (rightly) un-cost-effective against infantry despite their reputation. Their ability might help them infiltrate, though- which is good. Bomblet Mortar- So basically the Mortar Infantry but with an immobilizing secondary instead of the spotter flare? Seems kind of overpowered, especially against Infantry- I think a slow would be more suitable. Does this unit indicate a rushing theme of the Combine? Jezzail Sniper- Sounds like basically a Marksman with more health and no stealth. Considering how devastating the Marksman can be in rushes, I'm not sure the extra health is the best idea- and Snipers should still be able to one-shot them. Ornithopter- Sounds like it could either be useless or massively overpowered- I guess it is a cheap, frail unit that basically weapon jams ground units when on the ground and air units in the air. Is the point of this unit to help against small groups of units? What is the range on the flarelight? Genieve- Flying Commando- cool. One-shot, possibly ranged secondary- not cool. I think this commando could use a re-design on the secondary: perhaps making her into something of an uber Rocketeer would work. I can go over more later- but thats just my thoughts on the infantry.